


The Taste

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: All the Senses [4]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry explains himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste

First thing I did was snatch my groceries back from Marcone. I bought myself a second to think of what I was going to say to him on they way to my kitchen.

What? My Coke needed to go into the icebox.

Once there, I told myself to stop running away. It clearly wasn’t solving anything, and it wasn’t the sort of thing I normally did anyway. I’m more likely to stupidly throw myself at a problem. It was just… it’s Marcone. So the second thing I did was gather my courage and step back out to the living room.

It was weird as hell seeing Marcone in my living roomy apartment.

I actually had to discretely give myself another pinch, because it felt a little too much like the start of one of the wet dreams that had been plaguing me the last few weeks. But the sharp pain told me this was reality. Marcone was really here.

Hell’s _bells._

Marcone had taken a seat on the couch; I walked up to him, and made the decision to remain standing. Mouse was sprawled in his favorite spot in front of the fireplace. At least by standing I was closer to him than to Marcone.

Also, I didn’t quite trust myself to sit close to him, at least not without giving in to the impulse to touch him again. And that’s what had started this trouble in the first place. It sure as hell didn’t help that he’d taken off the baseball cap. Even his hat hair looked sexy with a just-out-of-bed look that made me want to run my fingers through it.

“Okay, I’ve got to explain something first,” I said, after swallowing to wet my dry mouth.

“Go on, Mr. Dresden,” Marcone said, when my pause went on a little too long.

“Wizards - older wizards can develop a magical ability known as the Sight,” I said. “It‘s not the third sight, it‘s more like insight. It gives a wizard a sense of things that are going to be important… personally important.”

Marcone watched me without reacting.

I licked my lips. “I first felt it on the island, when the Denarians took you. I‘d never been there before, but I _knew_ what it would look like, how many steps the stairs had, and even the state of the cottage. But more importantly, I knew exactly what the cottage would be to me: a home.”

“I’ve never heard about this wizardly talent,” Marcone said.

“Older wizards don‘t talk about it. I didn‘t have clue what it was until Captain Luccio explained it to me. Only she didn’t tell me that it could also activate around people.”

Marcone’s eyes narrowed. “The treaty signing.”

I wasn’t surprised he’d connected the dots.

“Yeah.”

“You touched me, and your reaction was… odd.”

I nodded, and looked away from his laser stare, to talk to the pillows piled up next to him. “I know you have three silver fillings, and how many scars you have and where and even how you got them.” I swallowed again and braved on. “I also know where all your hotspots are. I‘m sorry.”

“So when you touched me on the neck, you knew exactly what you were doing,” he said flatly.

I nodded, started to apologize again, and he said interrupted me with something that stopped me col. I’ stared at him in shock.

“I said prove it,” he repeated. His gaze was direct, fierce and even slightly suspicions.

I gaped some more. Did he think this was some sort of ploy on my part? That I was kidding?

He tilted his head and arched his eyebrows. “If your knowledge is so extensive, then prove it to me.”

Mouse, being a bit faster on the uptake than I was, got up and padded over to my bedroom, closing the door behind him.

“Show me exactly what you know about me, Mr. Dresden,” Marcone continued, spreading his arms. “And let me make the assessment of the extent of that knowledge for myself.”

Stars and stones: with those words, he’d just blown away every single reason I’ve been giving myself _not_ to touch him. To keep the hell away from him. To not give in and find out how accurate my information was, about not just how his skin felt, but how he’d taste, the scent of his body, the sounds he’d make when he was turned on.

I wanted to see exactly how he looked just after coming. And I wanted it to be more than some magically granted knowledge. I wanted to have real, _firsthand_ memories. I wanted to _make_ it happen.

“Okay,” I said, my cheeks flushing hot. I dropped to my knees, glad that I’d picked a thick rug for this spot. I settled my hands on his knees, I couldn’t help but flex my fingers and rub at his legs.

Marcone inhaled sharply.

I froze at his surprise. “Um, this is what you meant, right?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes.”

I slid my hands up from his knees to his thighs. His muscles felt like corded steel under my palms. Knowledge flickered through my mind. He shouldn’t be this tense.

“John,” I said, grateful for the first time that I had all this information about him. It made these words so easy to say: “Kiss me and then I‘ll blow you.”

This close, I could not only see how those words hit him, I could feel the reaction. His entire body jerked; his pupils widened and his lips parted.

His arousal sparked off my own. I didn’t bother waiting for him to bend his head down; I surged up and caught his open mouth with my own.

He groaned. And I remembered how he liked being kissed, and made it perfect.

Slow, deep and wet.

I licked slowly into his mouth, tasting him, and pressed him back against the couch. Both his hands caught my jaw, and I let him angle me to just where he wanted.

I moaned and pressed harder against him.

I reached down for the top button of his jeans, and he pulled back from the kiss.

“I believe you. You don‘t have to.”

“John, I want to,” I admitted [expand]. I licked my lips, they felt hot and swollen. “I‘ve been having dreams about this.”

He closed his eyes and yeah, definitely a moan this time. I licked my lips again. Then he flipped me underneath him.

Okay, that worked for me too.

“I think,” he said, staring down at me, “that you have entirely too much knowledge of me as it is and it would be more practical for me to level the playing the field. It would take me several sessions to complete my own knowledge.”

My eyes widened. “Okay, yeah,” I said, hoarsely.

The smile he gave me was entirely predatory. I shivered, and he caught my lips in a kiss.

End.


End file.
